burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
9th Street
9th Street is a road running through Palm Bay Heights in Paradise City. It is located south of I-88 and runs along the Paradise City River. 9th Street also runs all the way through Big Surf while a small portion of the road remains in Ocean View. Layout The road starts at the 3-way intersection with 7th Street and Glancey Avenue. It curves North-West following the course of the River. Nearing Hawley Avenue, it curves back West parallel to the other southern streets in Downtown Paradise. The road zig-zags as it continues west, following closely to the River's banks. After reaching Hamilton Avenue and it's Bridge, 9th Street enters Ocean View and continues west over the Western part of Big Surf Railroad. After running 1.25 miles, 9th Street finally ends at the Lambert Parkway T-intersection. Events Shortcuts Shortcuts listed from East to West: Hudson Avenue On the northern corner of the intersection, players will notice a large circular structure which can be accessed from both sides. The Lewis Mansions Apartments entry lets players cut the corner into Hudson Avenue. Paradise Avenue Directly North of the Bridge is small car park which can be used to turn sharper into the Avenue, but it is best used when going north on Paradise Avenue when drivers need to turn right at the intersection. Moore Avenue The west corner of the intersection is an open area with several scaffolds; Players can drive through this area to bypass the sharp turn. Additionally, players driving southbound on Moore Avenue (or exiting the eastbound lane of I-88) can use the service path (marked by large green girders) to cut the corner in a way this is much more effective. Sullivan Avenue Drivers needing to turn left onto Sullivan Avenue will find the regular turn difficult to handle at speed. Thankfully, players can use the small paved area on the left behind the billboard support to cut the (otherwise) very sharp corner. Hamilton Avenue South of 9th Street, from the Paradise Avenue intersection to the Hamilton Avenue junction, can be used a narrow path stretching through a part of the industrial section. This off-road area can be accessed via the warehouse opening on Paradise Avenue, a narrow dirt path located between Sullivan and Nakamura avenues and another entrance east of the Hamilton Avenue junction. This shortcut also features the 2 Billboards found on this road. Landmarks of Interest *In Big Surf :*'Daley's Donuts :*'Martorama :*'S. Sheri's :*'Paradise City Sports Store :*'Paradise City Pizza :*'Mart Stop :*'Pottas Electrical (The All American Electrical Home Store) :*'Paradise Avenue Bridge''' Gameplay Strategies *Race events: :The fact that no races start on this road is a bad sign and shows well that it shouldn't be part of an itinerary in race events. It offers no time-saving shortcuts with other main roads and doesn't offer a direct route to any of the finishing landmarks. All in all it is inadvisable to take use 9th Street while racing. *Road Rage: :The width of the road makes it less advisable than other roads, players should also watch out for the ramps located on either side of the road as they may cause one's car to Barrel Roll and crash on its roof. *Stunt Run: :This road is the second most recommended thoroughfare for Stunt Run events in Big Surf. In addition to the 2 easily accessible Billboards, 9th Street also offers players the chance to pull off many Score Multipliers by Barrel Rolling their car, other ramps located along the road also help keep the boost bar at a safe level. *Marked Man: :If players happen to be on 9th Street during such an event, the only safe section of the road is the industrial zone shortcut mentioned above, no other parts of the road are especially safe. See Also *East Crawford Drive *7th Street *Paradise City Railroad